Stand In The Rain
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: Ella siempre a estado sola, siempre estuvo con ese vacio en ella, hasta que llego el y la salvo y le mostro un mundo mejor. Songfic con la cancion Stand In The Rain de Superchick


Hola y muchas gracias por estar leyendo esta historia, pero antes de empezar quiero agradecer **a SUIGIN WALKER** por darme esta idea y canción para este fic y también a mi Nee-san** Ceresita 21** por ayudarme a hacerlo

DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE FICTICIA TODOS LOS NOMBRES Y PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN ACONTINUACION LE PERTENECEN A HIRO MASHIMA.

PD: LA CANCION SE LLAMA STAND IN THE RAIN Y LE PERTENECE A SUPERCHICK.

Stand In The Rain

Desde que tengo uso de la razón siempre estado sola. Mis padres nunca tuvieron tiempo para mi, siempre estuvieron ocupados es sus asuntos, además soy hija única. Según la opinión de mis padres para mi bien estar ellos me mandaron a uno de los mas prestigiosos internados, con la excusa de una mejor educación; pero lo que ellos no sabían era que al mandarme a ese lugar, cada día estaba sola, trate de hacer amistad pero todos los que se me acercaban sentían melancolía.

**She never slows down**

**She doesn't know why**

**But she knows that when she's all alone**

**It feels like it's all coming down **

Ese sentimiento que tanto odio, que me hizo ser alguien que vivía en la soledad. Por las noches lloraba, lloraba por haber sido así, por causarle un mal a otros sin que yo quiera.

**She won't turn around**

**The shadows are long**

**And she fears if she cries that first tear**

**The tears will not stop raining down**

Pero aunque crea que todo este perdido yo se que alguien esta ahí en este vasto mundo que me necesita que me quiere y por esto no perderé mi fe, ni tampoco me rendiré, aunque ahora este de pie bajo la lluvia, aun llorando sintiendo este vacio dentro de mi.

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day what's lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

Y entonces fue que vino el maestro José para decirme que aun seria útil, que me uniera en su gremio y así estar con compañeros de gremio, pero al unirme pasaba lo mismo que en mi niñez, la soledad cada vez se apoderaba de mi, tanto que ya ni sentía, no mostraba ningún sentimiento, me volví fría.

**She won't make a sound**

**Alone in this fight with herself**

**And the fear's whispering**

**If she stands, she'll fall down**

Hasta que un día el maestro nos ordeno secuestrar a una tal Lucy Heartphilia y atacar Fairy Tail que es un gremio vecino; yo había escuchado muchas cosas de Fairy Tail pero lo que mas había escuchado es que había un mago que usaba hielo en sus conjuros mágicos, me intereso cuando lo escuche la primera vez, asi que trate de investigarlo pero nada consegui.

**She wants to be found**

**The only way out is through everything**

**She's running from**

**Wants to give up and lie down**

Y llego ese dia en que secuestramos a la tal HeartPhilia y atacamos Fairy Tail; luego me entere que el tal mago de hielo estaba en las instalaciones de nuestro gremio rodante, así que fui a confrontarlo y a ver que tan fuerte era.

Camine como siempre lo hacia mientras decía: Goteo, gota, goteo, gota. Y estaba el ahí, un chico de unos 1.76 cm de alto, su piel era un color bronceado, con el cabello desordenado y esos ojos de color marrón oscuro que veían directamente a mis ojos. Nos habíamos quedado unos 5 minutos mirándonos y de repente algo dentro de mi decía que el era el indicado, que el era lo que estaba esperando tanto tiempo.

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day what's lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

No quería luchar contra el, asi que le propuse que tuviéramos una tregua pero de la nada luchamos, pero en medio de esta lucha empezó a llover y el menciono esa palabra que tanto odie que tanto aborrecí, esa palabra "melancolía" entonces entendí que el no era nada, era como los demás y a mi no me gustaba, no quería que fuese como todos, apartándose de mi dejándome, en la soledad que tanto estuve encerrada.

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day what's lost can be found**

Pero el me gano; al ser derrotada me sentí tan mal, me sentí inservible, me sentí sin ganas de vivir; pero de la nada el me salvo, me enseño que había una luz al final de mi túnel de soledad, el disipo las nubes de lluvia que habían en mi corazón y me mostro lo lindo que era el cielo, el mi Gray-sama.

**So stand in the rain**

**Stand your ground**

**Stand up when it's all crashing down**

**You stand through the pain**

**You won't drown**

**And one day what's lost can be found**

**You stand in the rain**

Luego sabría que estar con mi Gray-sama no había sido coincidencia y que por el me uní a un gremio en donde todos me aceptaron y no me sentí tan sola como antes supe que el vacio que siempre estuvo dentro de mi desapareció y dio a lugar a un espacio para mi.

* * *

bueno otro fic mas para la coleccion de Juvia y Gray, espero que lo hayan entendido.

P.D.

En el capitulo 198 de el manga dicen que Lissana esta viva y ademas de que Panterlily es ya el gato de Gazille, asi que hay que hacer fics de Lissana y Natsu ahora


End file.
